


手铐和酒精的共同发酵产物

by qianrisilu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qianrisilu/pseuds/qianrisilu
Summary: 回到家的十神发现了一只喝醉了的苗木。但他没意识到对方已经准备好了手铐。





	手铐和酒精的共同发酵产物

十神隐约觉得自己可能不该放苗木诚一个人去参加什么联谊会的。

但是这种问题可以留着之后思考，眼下要紧的是分析自己现在所处的状况——他现在半倚在床头，手腕在背后铐到一起，上身只剩一件单薄的白衬衫，下面什么衣物都不剩……并且最要紧的是，上面还坐着一个同样没穿多少衣服的苗木。十神很想伸出手来推一推眼镜，终究因为动作限制而放弃了，只能努力地仰了仰头避免它从自己的鼻梁上滑下去。

“介意解释一下现在的状况吗，苗木？”

 

今晚他因为加班工作而没有参加机构的联谊会，而苗木去了。所以十神在推开门看到一个脸上泛着浅浅的红晕，迷迷糊糊带着点酒气的苗木时并没有多么惊讶。鉴于有雾切和朝日奈在，他不担心对方被灌太多酒，但毕竟苗木那少得可怜的酒量就摆在那里——他是比较容易醉的那种人。十神倒了杯水坐到他身边，习惯性地问了两句，然后这个醉猫似的家伙脸上挂着不能更蠢的表情——他觉得这应该可以叫傻笑吧——朝自己一头栽了过来，满脑袋褐色的发尖在他怀里蹭来蹭去。

十神并不排斥这样的亲昵行为，鉴于他自身极少主动靠近别人而苗木也不是特别黏人的类型。于是他很自然地环住了苗木，顺便抬手理了理对方乱成一团的头发——就在这时他怀里的家伙突然抬起头来，冲着他露出了个带点狡猾意味的笑容，就好像什么计谋得逞了似的——然后他就猝不及防地被抓住了手腕扭到背后，咔嗒一声脆响，之后苗木撑着手臂从他怀里坐了起来。十神费劲地回头看了看又挣了挣，终于不情愿地承认了这个事实。

他居然也会疏忽大意，被苗木用一副金属手铐给铐起来了。

……话说苗木是从哪儿弄到手铐的？

接受了这个事实后他反倒从容下来，想看看自家恋人做出这么反常的举动来究竟是想干什么。然后苗木努力地抓着他的胳膊一路推推搡搡地把他弄进了卧室（这种事情如果我不配合根本就不可能，十神想），然后推着人靠坐在床头，之后就开始脱他的鞋子和裤子。看样子苗木是打算把他那件贴身的白衬衫也给扒下来的，解了两颗扣子以后似乎才意识到基于手铐的位置这件衣服脱不下来，最终放弃了。

十神在心里哑然失笑。脱完他的衣服后苗木又开始脱自己的，先是未来机构统一配发的毫无特色的西装外套——最小号的那套穿在他身上都显得有些松垮——然后是领带，微微仰起的脖颈上露出凸起的喉结。在未来机构工作的这段时期苗木也进入了成长期，眉目逐渐长开，身材也更挺拔了一些，就真的像是在春日里抽枝的树那样，是刚好介于青涩与成熟之间的时期——不过相对于他们的同龄人来说还是太瘦小了些，这不免要归罪于忙碌的工作与动荡的时局。十神就靠着床头看着他把身上的衣物一件一件地褪下，视线在苗木周身逡巡，刚好对上了对方脱下长裤后抬起来的视线。苗木因为酒精而泛红的脸颊看起来又更红了一些。

“不要这么盯着我看啊，十神君……”

然后他把床头灯的亮度调的暗了些，暖黄色的灯光仅能照亮他们所在的一小块位置，卧室的其余部分都被黑暗笼罩着。事到如此十神倒是对接下来的事情有些期待了，因为就苗木怕羞的性格来说一般是不会主动要求在情事中开着灯的，每每恨不得把自己埋进被子里变成鸵鸟。他好整以暇地看着周身只披着一件衬衫的苗木，对方现在似乎没再注意他看向自己的视线了，而是在原地愣了一会儿，似乎在思考什么事情。然后十神就看着他下定了决心似的爬上床来，跨坐在自己的腿上。

 

于是事情就变成了这样。苗木的双手撑在他的腰侧，抬起头来就对上十神看过来的视线，又马上慌乱地低下头去。十神看的好笑，却半点不显露在表情上，与往日里冷静严苛的十四支部支部长代理别无二致。

“抬起头来，看着我。”

坐在他身上的人唔了一声，慢慢地抬起头来，看向那片蔚蓝色的眼睛隐约有些畏缩。

“这个，解释一下。”

苗木抿着嘴，眼神有些迷离。

“是想要做什么呢，苗木？”十神循循善诱。被叫了名字的人眨了眨眼睛，过了许久才用极小的声音回答。

“唔……因为这种事情……一般都是十神君主动……所以……所以偶尔也想试试……”

他的耳根都要红透了，十神还在注视着他，观察着自家恋人露出的每一丝一毫最细微的表情。苗木觉得在这种赤裸的目光下似乎浑身都要烧得发烫，自暴自弃般地直接俯下身来开始动作。

“那，我开始啦……”

他张开嘴，从头部开始慢慢地把对方的性器含了进去。十神不由得猛地绷紧了身体，这种事情并不是没有过，但似乎哪一回也没有这样刺激——只是被铐了起来而已，居然会造成如此大的结果差异吗，他在快感的间隙这么想着。昏黄的灯光变的暧昧起来，他看着苗木伏在他的两腿之间，生着褐色头发的脑袋埋头下去动作，艰难地吞吐了一会儿后抬起头来平复着气息，嘴角染着湿漉漉的水光。

即使算不上熟练，看着恋人努力地取悦自己也足够打动人了。下腹湿淋淋的一片应该是体液和口水的混合物，他能感觉到苗木温热的呼吸喷吐在上面，急促地喘息着有些气短的样子。而苗木看起来似乎也对此有些苦恼，于是他改成只浅浅地含着头部，舌尖来回舔舐着柱体，看起来像是某种正在进食的小动物似的，偶尔还会因为呛到自己而发出混沌的水声。

十神依然一言不发，但愈加急促的呼吸和眼中深沉的情欲显然出卖了自己，他不自觉地挺了挺身子，性器就有些恶劣地抵到了对方的上颚。本能般地，苗木因为这突然的动作抬起头来看了他一眼——

他不知道自己是在犯罪。

十神在看到那双不知所措的棕色的湿润眼睛时就这么想。他努力压下自己脑海中糟糕的念头，抑制住想要揪着那些棕色的头发好好地使用他的口腔，然后射在他的脸上的冲动……十神尽力保持着冷静，并且头一次对铐着自己的金属制品如此仇恨。他甚至看见苗木深吸了一口气，然后深深地含了进去，紧致而湿热的喉口裹住了他。

这种难以言说的美妙体验持续了不到一秒，紧接着对方就因为本能反应而吐出他的性器，然后皱着眉吞咽了几下，显然疼痛给他带来了不怎么好的体验。

“……别太勉强自己。”

十神喘息着用手指绞紧了手铐间短短的金属锁链。他没因此射出来，但也不想让苗木试第二回了。苗木抽了抽鼻尖，看着身下的人已经直立起来的性器似乎有点满意，于是慢慢地跪坐起来，十神看见他的一只手绕到了身后——难道是在自己做好扩张吗，他觉得单是想象这样的画面都足以让自己头脑过热。苗木明显也在勃起着，但他暂时顾不上满足身前吐露着液体的欲望，一心在意着让穴口对准对方硬直的性器——然后缓缓地坐下去。

“等等……会伤着你的。”超高校级的名门子弟显然没有了平时的冷静自持，低哑的声音透着情色的意味。但苗木没听见似的，只是在对方性器的头部挨上紧致的穴口时用手指把它分的更开些，好让自己更容易地被进入。他撑在十神身上的手在发抖，两条细瘦的腿也在止不住地哆嗦着，微微仰着头把身体往下沉。

十神几乎用上自己的全部意志来控制身体了——他的眼镜从高挺的鼻梁上微微滑下一截，但他已经顾不上了。让苗木尽己所愿地掌握主动权，他就得全力配合，让自己不去凭着本能动作，即使缓慢的进入过程逼得他快要发疯。不得不说这天晚上的苗木完全出乎他的意料，他抵进狭窄的穴道，能感觉到里面的湿润柔软，显然他的恋人是有备而来的……真该死，如果要是被他发现是机构里的哪个不要命的职员教了苗木这个，他一定要让这人在任务中死无全尸……不过要稍微感谢一下也说不定……

十神半身紧贴着床头，在感受着性器破开肉壁缓缓推进的情热中被不着边际的想法扯开了一瞬的思绪。不过现在是他欣赏主动方的绝佳时机，并且是绝佳位置——少年浸着细汗的额头和微微翕动着的鼻翼，棕色的瞳孔轻微放大，眼角蓄着生理性泪水。难以纾解的情欲让苗木也不怎么好受，他扭着腰努力去找合适的角度。这时十神打量着他的视线几乎要让他羞耻到极点，干脆伸出打着颤的手指把那副半掉不掉的眼镜从对方眼前摘下了甩到了一边。

“呜嗯……别，别看着我……”

现在那双好看的蔚蓝色眸子可以毫无屏障地直视着他了——这个傻瓜，到底是以为我近视的多么严重啊，十神想。不过苗木已经不在意对方落在自己身体上的视线了，他抑制不住自己小声的呜咽，双腿软的快要跪不住，足尖绷紧了连脚趾都蜷着。艰苦卓绝的努力初见成效，但是这样不够，还不够，身体艰难地吞咽的过程太慢，隔靴搔不到痒处，苗木在学会如何让自己舒服这件事上依然还有很多东西要学。看着这样氤氲着雾气的饱含情欲的眼睛十神实在不能多忍一秒了，他果断地往上挺了挺身，帮对方结束掉最后的漫长艰难的一段。

苗木被这猝不及防的一下刺激的呻吟出声来，泪水滑落下来打湿了脸颊，他随即捂住了小腹，呻吟变成了充满委屈的小声呜咽。他的膝盖没了支撑点，双腿大开着借着重力骑坐在对方胯部，十神的身体以不能更紧密的方式跟他贴合着，腿根紧贴着对方的腹侧，大约是骑乘位的缘故吧，他觉得被进入的格外深，仿佛要被那根滚烫的东西抵着内脏一样，稍微动一动都觉得头晕目眩。十神也忍不住发出满足的叹息，被温热紧致地包裹着吮吸着到达深处的感觉实在不能更好了，好到几乎让他可以暂时原谅被戴了手铐的事情。

“苗木……还好吗，苗木？”发现对方有点茫然无措的样子，十神轻声唤着他的名字引导着他，“自己动一动试试……要这么来的可是你。”

喝醉了的人尤其好哄，尤其是喝醉了的苗木君——这么看来酒精还算是个不错的东西，十神觉得。酒精还没有彻底挥发掉，他的恋人似乎还搞不清罪魁祸首究竟是谁，却凭着追逐快感的本能再次支着双腿跪坐起来，湿淋淋的性器就带着穴肉被抽出一截，然后他小幅度地上下动作起来，又尝试借着手肘的支撑点前后晃动着腰肢，仰起头来小声地呻吟着。但这实在是项极其耗费体力的工作，苗木只是动作了一会儿就不得不停下来休息，他还没掌握如何正确地到达高潮，快感慢慢积蓄着却到不了顶峰，身体叫嚣着还想要更多抚慰。而他的腰肢酸软的要命，整个人软绵绵地趴在十神结实的胸膛上几乎要化成一滩水，一根手指都不想动了。

“唔……不行，真的不行了……”

“所以还是要我来吗，”十神粗喘着问他，晃了晃身后的手铐，“这个怎么锁上的，打开。”  
钥匙其实就在伸手可及的抽屉里，十神看着对方一脸不情愿的表情想，这家伙还不算太笨。他活动了一下因保持着别扭姿势而僵硬的双臂，苗木看见了他手腕上两道不浅的红痕时看起来有些不安。

“我太任性了……对不起……”

但迎接他的是十神拥住他的双臂。

“做得很好了，苗木。”他亲吻着对方的耳廓，纤长的手指揉了揉那一脑袋乱翘的呆毛，“记好我是怎么做的。”

“还有，下次这么做之前记得提前告诉我一声……所以准备好接受惩罚了吗？”

苗木有点混沌的脑子还没反应过来这个词的意思，然后就因为对方的动作小声惊叫起来。十神把他抱起来，教他环住了自己的脖颈，然后就自下而上地顶弄着对方，看着他因为这样激烈的动作和遽然增加的快感而呜咽起来。这的确是个不错的姿势，十神觉得自己似乎能进到前所未有的深度，连敏感的腺体都一块照顾到。他从对方漉湿的额头一直亲吻到嘴唇，苗木恍惚觉得今天的十神对他格外温柔，但很快否决掉了这个观点。

“呜……不行，太快了……不要……嗯……”。

“果然还是太缺乏锻炼了……”他感觉到对方的手从自己的胸膛一路抚摸下去，在腰侧不轻不重地拧了一把，手指抚弄着他还没释放过的性器，“以后还是得多运动些才行啊。”

他被亲吻弄得迷迷糊糊的，但是慢半拍还是理解了“运动”的含义，脸颊又是腾地红了一片。十神按着他坐在自己怀里，逃也逃不开，只能受下对方所有的抚摸爱意。脑袋里迷蒙一片，他觉得自己快要融化在对方的怀抱里，就在连意识也要逐渐模糊的时候——

啪地一声，十神的巴掌干脆地落在他的臀瓣上。并不很疼，但清晰的响声让苗木的大脑清醒了一半，随即羞耻感返上来几乎要把他淹没，“十……十神……”

十神没管他，果决利落地抬手又是一下，发出的脆响混合着肉体交媾时的淫靡水声，苗木扭动着身子想躲，白皙的皮肤上浮现出红印来。掌掴后是身体被用力的揉搓，他耳侧响起对方略带沙哑的声音。

“说说吧，手铐是哪儿来的。”

这时候苗木才明白过来惩罚的含义，脑袋蹭在对方的肩窝软着声告饶，但十神似乎是铁了心要问出来，啪啪又是两下，怀里的人几乎耻的要哭出来也没能让他放弃，“哪儿来的。”

“……雾切，雾切给的……”他话音刚落，之前的地方又挨了一击，臀瓣上逐渐泛起火辣的痛感来，十神的力度和技巧都恰到好处，不至于真正伤着对方又能让他记住。

“为什么还要打啊……”苗木埋头在他怀里，说话都带着闷闷的鼻音，“我都已经说了……”

“谁给你出的主意这么干的？”十神哼了一声，觉得自己猜的倒是八九不离十——手铐这东西，也就是某位超高校级的侦探小姐才有私货。

“叶隐，还有……呜……还有腐川……呜嗯……不……不要打了……”

“什么时候的事？”十神托起他的下巴，颇为满意地打量着那张被泪水和汗水弄得可怜兮兮的脸。

“是……嗯啊……是……呜，不行了……”

这回十神没能得到他想要的答案，因为苗木在挨过他最后一记掌掴后就射了出来，炙热紧缩着的穴道逼得他也不得不尽数喷洒在对方身体里。

真是的，我这都是些什么不靠谱的同辈们啊，十神粗喘着揽紧了怀里的人因快感而微微痉挛的身体，苗木似乎在高潮袭来的时候就失去了意识，大概摄入酒精和过度疲累的因素都有。可是究竟该拿他们怎么办呢，十神拨开那几绺汗湿的头发注视着对方乏累而满足的表情时这么想着。

明天再说吧。他把手铐扔进旁边的抽屉里，忍不住再一次亲吻了苗木的额头。


End file.
